


An Eye's Trouble

by Masium



Series: A Breaking Psyche [2]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Harm to Children, Mental Instability, Religious Cults, Unnamed Children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: Plans never go well once a surprise is sprung. It was meant to be training, a simple method of learning what to do. How to record correctly. How to run.There wasn't meant to be any altercations. Yet they had found out somehow. They came, and they attacked.
Series: A Breaking Psyche [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640485
Kudos: 2





	An Eye's Trouble

Heat escaped from her lungs as she ran. The thuds of children’s feet followed behind her. It wasn't supposed to be like this, this was meant to be a simple training. To teach her what to do so she would be ready for her first night out.

There wasn't supposed to be any missions today, yet here she was, sprinting through the maze as she vaulted onto the lockers and into the hole in the ceiling.

Her new phone felt heavy in her pocket, it was too big to fit comfortably but she gave it no second thought as she landed on the stairway in Instrument Supply.

Heat escaped from behind her eyes as she listened. Her Watcher was leading her to an escape. She knew they would help her, she would follow any instructions to keep herself safe.

If she could make it to the surface she would be safe, she would be able to rely on the Sleepers and the Lucids she could find and use one of the Red Doors to hide away. If she was lucky, maybe she'd find another member of CHORUS that she knew.

Her mind froze as a hand grabbed hers, dragging her backwards as her head was slammed against the metal stairs. The group of masked children had caught her at last, she wasn't sure what they'd do, but her head hurt too much to see straight. Her vision was blurry as she let out a small groan, as her eyes focused on the object moving towards her.

Her heart froze as a hand reached towards her dazed head. They were going to expose her. They would hunt her down in her own home and they would stop her from ever helping her family again. She would never be able to return to the safety of the boxcar to continue her Voiceless slumbers.

As her mind raced, she barely registered the hand flinching back as a bright light bathed the room. It was the Angel.

She had feared the Angel at first, always watching as it choked children into a slumber. It never spoke to her, nor anyone. But slowly, she began to feel at ease when the Angel would appear. She knew it would not harm her as long as she followed the Song. That it would protect her as long as the Voice wished it too.

The children gave her time with their seconds of hesitation, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a robed figure. Reaching out to strum the instrument as it had done for weeks. The gloved hands tenderly plucking the strings. She saw salvation in this single person.

She had no choice but to attract the attention of the man, if she yelled she would simply be silenced by the children, it would not be enough. Their grip had loosened and she grabbed one of the few items she had left on her person. Squeezing it tightly in her hand as she begged it to work.

Heat escaped from her hand as it burst, the flames would mark her hand for years to come. But her plan had worked, the children jumped back from the shock, they were now distracted by the Angel, and the Sleeper began to run, before it stopped directly behind her as it searched for what had made the noise.

But most of all, it blocked the path between her and the children.

Gripping her hand in an attempt to stop the pain, she ran once more, directly upwards into the houses that lay above, her hands stole the cold from the metal door as she ascended, a small imprint of blood being left behind. Pushing through the unlocked door of the house and scrambling to her feet once she had hit the garden floor. Pebbles and dirt stuck to her wounded hand.

She could hear the echoes of screams flowing from the maze, following her as she ran towards one of the many doors, stuck in the back of a truck.

She held out her hand to it, inviting it to take her once more, her mind flowing before the door opened itself. For her, there was no red light that announced her arrival or departure, instead there was a cold darkness. Her memories jumbled as she moved. She flowed like water as she traversed the doors to the van she and others had resided in. It soothed her hand.

As she fell from the door, she was safe at last.

But a thought came to her as she lay on the ground. Her body grew numb at the simple thought. A single thought that hurt more than any injury ever could.

What had happened to her parents?

All she heard was the call to run, she looked over for a moment to see the children charging towards them.

Her parents had met their charge, and she had not seen nor received any messages from them.

Surely they were fine, perhaps the children had shattered their phones so that they could hide in the darkness, or perhaps they were dealing with the children now, chasing them as they had once chased her.

A feeling of ice dropped onto her burning hand as she cradled it beneath her. Salt festering in the wound, yet still it soothed the pain. 

She finally managed to stand once more, walking towards the empty van before she fell into it, the door shutting behind her.

Heat escaped from behind her eyes as she searched for something to help her. Her body froze as she closed her eyes. She was not alone once more, she was being watched once more. She was thankful for it. 

**WE WILL HELP. ******

Three simple words. Three words that had tears of joy flowing from her eyes. They were here to help her once more. They would protect her and save her from suffering as they had promised. 

She nodded at the hidden instructions behind the words. As she laid her head against the floor of the van and slipped into unconsciousness.

She awoke in her room once more, as she always had with her Blackouts. But this time, there was no mud, nor was there any pain. She glanced to her hand to find the wound cleaned and bandaged, she could guess who was responsible for the wounds care. If they cared that much then surely they had faith in her.

The darkness still dominated the sky. She had not slept for long. Merely awakening once she had returned. But now all was silent. There was no Watcher to comfort her, nor were her parents there to help. She was alone.

But the shadows begged for her attention.

Silence drummed against her ears as she sat motionless. Her eyes glued to the sheets that lay over her bed. She was alone in the darkness once more. The shine of her phone’s light was the only object that dared to show her person to the night.

Silence held no lies, and it gave no truth. It merely hid what could be heard, and showed what could not. Silence gave everything and took everything.

Shadows danced in the darkness, playing and calling to one another as they flowed around the room. They were free to do as they wished. She was powerless to stop them, she could merely hide.

She hated the darkness. It was too loud. She could never see through it and she never knew what could hide inside the shadows. She needed light.

She wanted light.

She wanted the shadows to stop shouting, she wanted the figures to stop moving, she wanted the silence to stop booming.

She wanted it all to stop.

Her hands clenched the side of her head as she tried to stop the constant thumps that her brain was receiving. Her head was pounding constantly and she couldn't stop it. She needed it to stop. It had to stop. There needed to be noise. The song needed to play. The silence needed to be stopped.

Something landed outside. The light from her phone cut out as she sat up, her previous thoughts forgotten. Her breathing hastened as the unknown figure slowly creeped towards the window that her room held. Before she spotted her mistake, a simple error turned into a reason for her mind to perish.

The latches were unlocked, and the window slid open.

The shadow of a person vaulted into the room. Their features hidden in the darkness as they peered around the room. They were searching for something.

Her breathing had stopped, silence thundered in her ears as she watched the figure crawl through the room. The light from the stars shining upon their jacket.

They neared her bed. The children had managed to expose her. They knew where she and her family lived. They were there to silence her permanently. She was going to die. She would be alone forever stuck listening to the darkness.

Her eyes widened and her throat constricted as a hand touched her bed. Her heart was struggling to continue. Her mouth grew dry and she was deaf to the world. Her vision was blurred and she struggled to retain her thoughts.

A light from a torch had revealed the two. The girl was powerless to scream as she saw the figure. Before ease filled her mind as she collapsed back onto the bed. Her breathing ragged.

The figure donned a familiar white and red robe. Their face a swirling mess of features. It was her mother. She was there to keep her company once more.

She was safe.


End file.
